Pardek
Senator Pardek was a male Romulan politician in the 24th century Romulan Star Empire. He had a long career in Romulan politics including in the Romulan Senate for nine decades by 2368. He was distinguished for advocating for peace throughout his career. He was married. Pardek came from the Krocton Segment on Romulus, and maintained a dwelling there. He often visited the area on the third day of the Romulan week when the Senate was not in session. Pardek was considered a man of the people and had sponsored many reforms. Reportedly, Romulan leaders considered him as somewhat of a radical since he had been an advocate of peace throughout his career. As such, he did not have much support from colleagues. Early in his life, Pardek represented the Romulans at the Khitomer Conference peace talks between the Federation and the Klingon Empire in 2293. There, he met Spock and they started a dialogue that would last for decades. In 2364, Pardek attended a Barolian trade conference. In 2368, Pardek (along with co-conspirator proconsul Neral) attempted a takeover of . He developed an underground reputation for supporting Vulcan-Romulan reunification and peace, luring Federation Ambassador Spock to Romulus for false reunification talks. He took Spock to meet Neral, where he claimed to support reunification. Spock found this unbelievable, but wanted to know their plan, so continued to meet with him. Pardek was present when Sela came to capture the underground group. Spock surmised then that Pardek was in on the conspiracy, and then he lost his credibility with them. The plan was foiled at the last minute by crewmembers Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data. ( ) Appendices Background information Pardek was portrayed by Malachi Throne, who previously worked on three episodes of . He was invited to play the role of Pardek by Gene Roddenberry. Years later, Throne remembered, "Gene called me and said, 'We've got a part for you.' I said, 'Okay, what is it?' He told me it was a Romulan, two hundred years later, with Mr. Spock, a two-part episode called 'Unification. " ( ) Apocrypha In the novelization of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, Pardek appears briefly as an aide to Ambassador Nanclus at the Khitomer Conference, which is where Spock first becomes aware of him. In the novel , in 2293, at a further peace conference at Khitomer, Pardek is sent as a representative of the Romulan Empire, and introduces himself to Spock at the talks. He expresses interest in the shared history of Vulcan and Romulus and even suggests the possibility of reunification. Spock becomes intrigued at the possibility, enough to tell Sarek that Spock may consider a career in diplomacy, though Sarek ridicules the notion of reunification. Pardek's first meeting with Spock is depicted in the novel Assignment: Eternity. In the novel Taking Wing, Pardek is murdered in 2381 by Torath of the Tal Shiar at the behest of Director Rehaek in the Hall of States' Library. His mirror universe counterpart appears in the novel The Sorrows of Empire. As a young senator in 2288, he is one of the few people to realize that 's long-term plan is to significantly weaken the Terran Empire so that it will be conquered by outside forces. As with his primary universe counterpart, his first meeting with Spock occurs at the Khitomer Conference in 2293. In contrast to their counterparts, however, this proves to be their only meeting. The alternate reality version of Pardek appears in the Star Trek: Ongoing story arc Legacy of Spock. External link * de:Pardek sv:Pardek Category:Romulans Category:Romulan government officials